1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mini horseshoe game. The present invention in its preferred form involes a shake and a twist of the wrist to make it operable. The invention is designed to be inclosed so that the mini horeshoes and the stakes will not be touched with human fingers, so the person handling the unit will not soil his hands and possibly his clothes, like the large metal stakes and shoes that are 40 feet apart, for outdoor use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal horeshoes, rubber horseshoes and like devices are commonly used for enjoyment, either indoors or outdoors; for example, the metal ones are thrown outdoors, and the rubber and plastic ones are thrown indoors.
Due to injury and safety concerns, particularly when their are children present, there's always that chance of getting hit by a horseshoe when pitched, thrown, slid or the like.